magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Shandalar
Shandalar inizialmente si credeva fosse un piano artificiale, ma la grande quantità di mana smentisce questa tesi. Una leggenda vuole che creature formate da puro mana, prosperino ancora sul piano sottoforma di draghi. Kenan Sahrmal era uno dei planeswalkers protettori del piano. Era una delle poche persone che conosce l'esistenza del Multiverso. Per via della grande quantità di mana presente, il planeswalker pensò che altri come lui avrebbero voluto dominarlo. Per impedire ciò, alzò una barriera. Il Frammento dei Dodici Mondi Shandalar risultò il punto focale di quell'evento multiversale chiamato i frammenti dei dodici mondi. Insieme ad Azoria, Dominaria ed altri dieci piani, venne tagliato fuori dal resto del multiverso alla fine della guerra dei due fratelli. Freyalise insieme ad altri planeswalker stava cercando di porre fine all'era glaciale su Dominaria, quando si accorse che il piano stava andando alla deriva nel multiverso. Tevesh Szat, Leshrac e Lim-Dul colsero al volo l'occasione per attaccare il piano. Kenan cercò di bloccare l'attacco dei due planeswalker e del necromante, riuscendoli a respingere tutti tranne Lim-Dul. Entrambi lottarono, riuscendo quasi ad uccidersi a vicenda. Disperato, il protettore del piano lo abbandonò. I suoi seguaci lo diedero per morto, mentre Lim-Dul lo si credeva decapitato. La Guerra di Lim-Dul Lim-Dul apparve dodici anni dopo, accompagnato da un esercito di non-morti, con l'intento di prendere il controllo di tutto il piano. La conquista durò per anni e nonostante la distruzione di quasi tutte le città, i nativi del piano facevano ancora resistenza. Kenan Sahrmal ancora in vita, stava formando due nuovi protettori per Shandalar, uno di questi studenti si chiamava Azar. Ardestan, l'ultima città rimasta in piedi, era l'ultimo baluardo di speranza per i sopravvissuti alla furia di Lim-Dul. Tuttavia era sotto assedio. Azar sentiva il bisogno di andare ad aiutare la gente di Ardestan, ma quando chiese il permesso al suo maestro, Kenan rispose che non erano ancora addestrati per quello. Nonostante le parole del suo maestro, Azar corse in aiuto di Ardestan. Una volta arrivato ed individuato Lim-Dul, scagliò contro di lui un incantesimo molto potente. Il nemico era vicino ed il bersaglio era immobile, l'incantesimo non poteva sbagliare. Accortosi dell'incantesimo il necromante decise di rimanere fermo, utilizzando lo stesso metodo che dodici anni prima gli aveva fatto scampare la decapitazione: si sarebbe spostato in un altro corpo, prevedendo di trasferirsi nel corpo di Azar. Questo piano però aveva una grossa falla. Lim-Dul non sapeva che l'incantesimo di Azar mirava all'anima del planeswalker e non al suo corpo. L'incantesimo avrebbe bloccato definitivamente Lim-Dul nel suo corpo, impedendogli di traferirsi ancora, scaricando poi il suo potere. All'ultimo momento però Lim-Dul riuscì a impossessarsi del corpo di Azar e l'incantesimo, non avendo più un bersaglio, si scatenò sulla città, decimando la popolazione. All'interno del corpo di Azar intanto, l'anima di Lim-Dul e quella di Azar combattevano per il controllo. Kenan arrivò sul posto, sigillando il corpo di Azar affinché l'anima di Lim-Dul non ne potesse più uscire. Finché questo sigillo restò attivo, Shandalar fu al sicuro. Il Nuovo Guardiano Terminata la formazione del secondo apprendista di Kenan, quest'ultimo decise di sacrificare la propria immortalità in favore del suo apprendista. Il planeswalker svanì poi per non lasciare traccia. Il nuovo guardiano istituì le cinque corporazioni, ognuna di queste seguiva gli insegnamenti di ogni colore della magia. Ci fu un torneo per stabilire i capi di ogni gilda. Quando uno dei capi gilda diventava troppo vecchio, un nuovo capo veniva selezionato. La Vendetta di Lim-Dul In fine, Lim-Dul vinse la lotta contro Azar, riuscendo così a ottenerne il controllo. Riuscì così a riemergere dalla tomba di Azar, sotto le sue spoglie in decomposizione. Lim-Dul si accorse che nel frattempo, Shandalar si era organizzata. La guerra tra il necromante e i capi delle cinque gilde, venne soprannominata la guerra dei maghi. Lim-Dul venne nuovamente sconfitto e la sua anima fu rinchiusa in un artefatto, per continuare a mantenere attiva la barriera intorno a Shandalar. L'unico capo gilda che riuscì ad uccidere fu quello della gilda nera. Anche se l'anima di Lim-Dul non vi era più in possesso, il corpo di Azar era maledetto e vagava come un servitore non-morto. Riuscì poi a diventare il capo della gilda nera. Il corpo di Azar prese il nome di Skavius Slan, il signore lich. Skavius visse per anni, sopravvivendo agli altri capi delle gilde. Intanto le creature portate sul piano da Kenan, si adattarono al mana di Shandalar, non tornando più sui loro piani originali. L'Arrivo di Arzakon Con la guerra di Lim-Dul, il piano iniziò ad emettere forti onde di mana, che non passarono inosservate ad Arzakon, che cercò di entrare, non riuscendoci. Decise dunque di dividere la sua anima, per entrare nel piano come energia vitale. Con questo metodo, trasformò l'odio dei cinque capi gilda in pure male, portandoli a scontrarsi contro il nuovo guardiano, comunicando ai capi tramite la telepatia. Diceva che se uno di loro avesse lanciato l'incantesimo di dominazione, l'avrebbe reso immortale. Per scagliare l'incantesimo però erano necessari degli oggetti in grado di contenere molta energia. Così partì una grande ricerca agli artefatti di Shandalar. In realtà l'incantesimo di dominazione, avrebbe causato il collasso della barriera che proteggeva il piano, rendendolo così nuovamente accessibile ad altri planeswalker. Tra gli artefatti utilizzati per lanciare l'incantesimo della dominazione, vi era anche quello con l'anima di Lim-Dul, che venne distrutto, causando il crollo della barriera. Dopo che la barriera venne distrutta, Arzakon potè entrare nel piano. Fortunatamente per gli abitanti venne sconfitto dal guardiano. Dopo Informazioni su Shandalar dopo l'invasione di Arzakon non sono note ne quanto tempo sia passato da allora. Nell'epoca attuale, Liliana Vess in missione per conto di Kothophed recuperò il velo dal Tempio Antico degli Onakke e affrontò Garruk sconfiggendolo e maledicendolo col potente artefatto. Inoltre, Talrand, un potente mago tritone dopo aver conquistato il dominio sugli oceani si sta preparando a conquistare anche la superficie del piano. Approfondimento *Shandalar/Luoghi *Shandalar/Personaggi *Shandalar/Razze Referenze 'Carte associate' *Anima di Shandalar 'Testi di colore' *Evocazione di Talrand 'Carte piano' *Catacomba di Onakke *Terre Selvagge di Eloren Curiosità *Nel gioco Magic the Gathering: The Battlemage, il giocatore deve affrontare come ultimo boss, proprio Arzakon. Esso usa tutti e cinque i colori di mana e se viene sconfitto, la pace torna sul piano. *Alcuni fan vorrebbero la realizzazione futura di un set concentrato su Shandalar, ma la cosa è alquanto improbabile. Tuttavia Magic 2013, Magic 2014 e Magic 2015 contengono molte carte ambientate su Shandalar. *Su Shandalar, Garruk diede la caccia a un ursoth, una creatura gigantesca e dopo averlo sconfitto lo legò a sé per poter usufruire del suo aiuto nei momenti di bisogno; inoltre, con l'artiglio che gli aveva mozzato si creò un'arma. *La storia di Shandalar sta continuando a essere narrata attraverso storie web all'interno di Uncharted Realms. Collegamenti esterni *Welcome to Shandalar *The Spells of Shandalar *A Voice for Vorthos Categoria:Piani Categoria:Sottotipo di Piano Categoria:Luoghi